1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tie down straps and more specifically to a strap roll up device which provides a device for rolling up tie down straps and securing them in a convenient roll.
2. Background Information
In this country and around the world thousands of people use what are generally referred to a tie down straps every day. Such straps usually have hooks on both ends and often have some method of shortening or lengthening the straps to secure a load.
Most often after being used these straps are tossed into a box or other storage container. Invariably, the straps become tangled and twisted and are difficult to untangle the next time they are needed.
The strap roll up device of the instant invention is believed to solve, in a new and unique fashion, the above described problems relating to the used to tie down straps and any other type of strap. The straps roll up device has a method of securing the device to, for example, a pickup tail gate to provide stability for the device in use, a method of rolling up straps, and a built-in method of securing the rolled straps in a convenient bundle.
One of the major objects of the present invention is to provide a strap roll up device which may be used to roll up straps.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a strap roll up device which secures the rolled up straps in a convenient bundle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a strap roll up device which may easily be removably affixed to an object to provide for stable operation of the device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a strap roll up device which is simple, safe, rugged, inexpensive, and easy to use.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent when taken in consideration with the following detailed description and the drawings.